Con la misma piedra
by nawcutebubu
Summary: *Ryokira* El destino es ineludible, y Ryo Asuka tuvo que aprender esa lección otra vez.
1. Encuentro

Ryo se despertó y vio que en su móvil tenía dos mensajes. Eran las siete de la mañana según el reloj. Abrió la aplicación:

 _«¡Buenos días, Ryo!»_

 _« A despertarse, dormilón. (`v `)/ ¡Nos vemos ahora en clase!»_

Tras sobarse los ojos, procedió a responder los mensajes con monosílabos, y fue a ponerse el uniforme de la escuela. A la media hora estaba de camino, terminando de comerse su desayuno. Ryo se vio interrumpido por unas manos que le taparon los ojos, y una joven preguntó juguetona:

—¿Quién soooooy?

—…Oh, ¿quién puede ser…? —Ryo trató de responderle con igual jovialidad, pero su monótona voz sonaba más a hastiado que divertido.

—Vamos, no es tan difícil.—La chica seguía con el juego, ladeando su cabeza mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—¡Un ogro!

—¡Jo, eres malo, Ryo Asuka!—respondió con un mohín mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda. Ryo se contentó con la broma que le había hecho a su novia, y se dio la vuelta para darle un ligero beso en la frente.

—Buenos días, Miki.

Miki se sonrojó y acto seguido soltó una pequeña carcajada. Se agarraron de la mano y siguieron así hasta llegar a la puerta del instituto. Ryo y Miki llevaban tres meses saliendo juntos, siendo la comidilla de los cotilleos. Miki Makimura era la mejor atleta de la prefectura y había ganado varios campeonatos de carreras de fondo. Ryo Asuka era el alumno con la mejor media de notas y había sido propuesto para ir a la mejor universidad del país. Era normal que verles juntos suponía un sueño hecho realidad para sus allegados. Nada más llegar a la puerta no se paraba de escuchar susurros de los estudiantes que veían a la pareja del momento. Ryo se despidió de Miki no sin antes quedar para comer juntos luego.

A Ryo le tocaba Educación Física, y pretendió estar enfermo de nuevo para no asistir. Decidió quedarse sentado en uno de los jardines de la escuela con su ordenador y terminar trabajos de otras clases. Una brisa de aire fresco le movió su pelo, y respiró profundamente antes de ponerse a escribir. Un fuerte sonido de la valla situada detrás de él le sacó de sus pensamientos. Alguien se había agarrado con fuerza y había hecho un movimiento brusco contra la cerca de metal. Ese alguien le estaba llamando:

—Eh, tú, rubio.

Era un muchacho de su edad, no más alto que él. Su pelo caoba alborotado y su chaqueta de cuero eran demasiado llamativos en el paisaje grisáceo de los alrededores. Sonreía pícaramente, y sus ojos relucían con un peculiar brillo tras esas pestañas tan gruesas.

—¿Esta es la escuela X, verdad?

Ryo se había quedado sin habla, por algún motivo. Quizá tuviera que ver con ver a ese portento para nada repulsivo para la vista. El chico inclinó la cadera para acomodarse en su postura, y eso hizo que sus pantalones apretaran su ingle un _poquito más_. Ryo hizo amago de carraspear.

—Sí.

—Entonces aquí estudia Miki. Bien. —Sin dudarlo un segundo, el chico se encaramó en la valla y saltó sobre ella con la misma facilidad como si estuviera caminando a través. Aterrizó al lado de Ryo, que se encontraba aún sentado en el sitio, y le miró de soslayo antes de abrirse paso al edificio de la escuela. A Ryo le costó un margen de segundos para reaccionar y darse cuenta de que un extraño con pinta de James Dean gótico iba a ver a su novia. Dejó todo y fue corriendo tras él.

La clase de Ryo se dio cuenta de la presencia del infiltrado con mucha más rapidez, así que el profesor de gimnasia también fue a detenerle. Para su desgracia el profe llegó mucho antes, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Ryo vio cómo el chico noqueó al profesor quien presumía haber sido campeón de judo por varios años consecutivos en su juventud. El desconocido siguió su rumbo y continuó apartando a cualquiera que se pusiera en medio, hasta que por casualidad Miki salió de su clase y vio todo el espectáculo y al culpable.

—¡¿Akira Fudo?!

* * *

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Cuando me dijeron que estudiabas ahí, decidí ir a verte de inmediato—dijo Akira, llevándose una de sus manos a la nuca.

—¿No podías haberte esperado al menos al descanso, tonto?

Akira había provocado que un día normal de instituto se convirtiese en el caos absoluto. Tanto que Miki y a Ryo tuvieron que irse para el resto del día por haberse visto envueltos. Estaban en una cafetería, y Akira se había pedido medio menú para desayunar. Miki y Ryo habían preferido una tila para sus pobres nervios.

—Lamento que os hayan expulsado, supongo que sus vuestros expedientes impolutos se han visto manchados —habló con un cierto sarcasmo. Akira terminó de echar sirope a su tortita y la tragó de un bocado.

—¡Como Ryo no pueda ir a la Universidad Y no te lo perdonaré nunca! —amenazó Miki mientras daba un manotazo sobre la mesa, enfurecida por ver que Akira había metido a su novio por ir a verla—. Podías haberme llamado si estabas en Tokio.

—He llegado esta mañana. Ya sabes, mis viejos siempre viajan mucho.

—¡No es excusa!

—Ya, ya lo veo. —Akira miró a Ryo de arriba a abajo, juzgándole duramente—. Así que estás soportando a esta, ¿eh? Enhorabuena.

—¡Akira! —Miki cayó en la provocación con demasiada facilidad. Ryo estaba callado.

—Miki nunca me había hablado de ti.—Fue lo único que podía comentar Ryo. El aura de misterio de Akira le atraía.

—Típico de Miki. Soy amigo de toda la vida. Nuestros padres se conocían y todo ese rollo.—Akira se estaba terminando las tortitas y empezaba a acercar su plato de huevos revueltos y bacon.

—Akira vive en Okinawa desde hace varios años. No sabía que iba a mudarse a Tokio de nuevo…—Miki sonaba culpable, como si le hubiera ocultado información a Ryo. Ryo sintió eso, y la acercó por la espalda para calmarla.

—No pasa nada, me gusta saber más cosas de ti. —Akira rodó sus ojos por la frase tan empalagosa que había oído, mientras bebía del batido de chocolate. Miki se veía más complacida y se acurrucó en el hombro de Ryo.

—Aunque es verdad que Akira está más cambiado, casi no le reconocía de no haber sido por su voz—comentó Miki.

—Soy como el vino: con los años voy mejorando. —Akira guiñó el ojo y se terminó de comer todos sus platos. Ryo no podía dejar de mirar a Akira. Había algo en él que le resultaba familiar, y también extraño.

Se despidieron de Akira y vieron cómo el chico se montó en una moto negra y marchaba en el horizonte. Miki y Ryo decidieron ir a sus casas a estudiar y a descansar por ese día tan movido.

—No hagas caso a lo que ha dicho Akira, ¿vale?—se despidió Miki dándole ligero beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

Por la noche, Ryo no podía dormir. Se había acostado en la cama, llevaba una hora así. Su mente no paraba de mandarle imágenes de Akira. De su chaqueta, de su pelo, de su sonrisa, de su voz. Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso. Ryo no había sido un chico muy social, es más: la única relación que había tenido era con Miki. Pero no recordaba que Miki le provocara tales pinchazos en el estómago, y en zonas inferiores. Cerró los ojos mientras bajaba las manos hasta su entrepierna. Las imágenes de Akira no paraban de sucederse. Se imaginaba lo que podía haber debajo de esa chaqueta, de esa camisa, de esos pantalones tan marcados. Ryo respiraba agitadamente mientras esos recuerdos se veían tan lúcidos como si ese nuevo desconocido estuviera encima de él, haciéndole de todo. Al cabo de un rato se había corrido en su mano y se quedó dormido al instante.

* * *

Ryo puso en el buscador en modo incógnito: «¿Es infidelidad masturbarse pensando en alguien que no sea tu pareja?». Casi todas las respuestas que le daba Internet decían que no lo era si se trataba de algo esporádico. Pero Ryo ya lo había hecho tres veces, y eso no le despejaba ninguna duda. Había pasado dos días desde que había conocido a Akira, y no sabía nada de su paradero. Hasta ese jueves, cuando estaba volviendo a su casa. Vio que en la puerta estaba esa moto negra con el sujeto de sus fantasías apoyado en esta. Akira Fudo se quitó las gafas de sol y se acercó a Ryo con paso imponente.

—Hola, rubio. —A Ryo se le puso la carne de gallina oír ese " _rubio"_ —. Ven conmigo, anda.

Ryo pensaba que podía ir al fin del mundo si Akira se lo pidiera. Akira señaló la moto y se montó en ella, esperándole. Ryo se montó con más cuidado. Dio un acelerón de imprevisto e hizo con la moto el caballito, cosa que obligó a Ryo a agarrarse más fuerte a la cadera del temerario piloto. Akira esquivaba los vehículos y semáforos como si se tratara de un videojuego, y Ryo creía en algún momento que iba a desmayarse del susto. A los minutos, habían llegado a su destino. Akira le llevó hasta a un bar muy frecuentado. Nada más entrar se pidió una jarra de cerveza y le pidió otra a Ryo. Él nunca bebía alcohol, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Quiero saber más de ti. Ya que eres el novio de Miki, supongo que eso nos debe convertir en amigos. —Akira subió las piernas a la mesa, mientras bebía de un trago media jarra.

—Supongo. —Aunque por dentro estuviera temblando como un flan, Ryo mostraba una postura seria y calmada. Era una de las cosas que a Miki le gustaba tanto de él.

—¿Y? Cuenta.

—¿No deberías empezar tú, Akira Fudo? Al fin y al cabo, eres tú el interesado. —Eso último era mentira.

—…Tienes razón. Pero no tengo mucho que contar—respondió a la vez que terminaba la otra mitad de la jarra, y pedía otra—. Nací en Okinawa, me crié en el mar, y conocí a Miki por mis padres.

—¿Y no estás estudiando? Tengo entendido que tienes nuestra edad.

—Estudiar… Algo así. La verdad es que últimamente me escaqueo mucho de clase.

—Miki dice que te ha visto muy cambiado.

—Ya. Antes parecía un pelmazo—dijo, y sacó su móvil para buscar una foto. Se la enseñó a Ryo. En la foto se veía a dos niños, uno de ellos una Miki muy reconocible por sus ojos verdes, y el otro era un niño con una cara muy inocente y sonriente. Comparado con ese Akira, tan suave y tierno, el Akira que estaba viendo era salvaje y abrupto—. Venga, tu turno, rubio.

—No conozco a mis padres, y he sido criado por mi asistente Jenny. Conocí a Miki hace un año y empezamos a salir hace tres meses.

—¿Y habéis follado?—Ryo miró de reojo a Akira y bebió un sorbo para ver si el alcohol le calmaba los nervios. Akira miraba expectante a la respuesta, mientras se relamía los labios de la espuma de la cerveza.

—No.

—Vaya, qué lástima. Quería saber si Miki era de las que chillaba para chinchar —respondió y sonrió con gracia.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia? —Por fin. La pregunta del millón.

—¿Qué dices? No. ¡No! Lo que me faltaba. —Ryo bebió más y casi se terminó la jarra. Sin querer se atragantó y tosió un poco. Akira soltó una carcajada.

—¡Eres un torpe! No bebes mucho, ¿verdad?

—Esta cerveza no.—Ryo recuperó el aliento, terminó su jarra y pidió otra, desafiante. Akira soltó una fuerte carcajada y apoyó la cara en su mano.

—Pareces la cosa más inocente a punto de romperse —le dijo sorprendentemente sincero.

Ryo no estaba de acuerdo. No era para nada puro e inocente. Al contrario, durante toda su vida había sido alguien bastante malo y cruel. De pequeño había sido un bicho raro y cometía atrocidades: desde romperle los peluches a sus compañeros, a pegarles sin razón o quitarles los zapatos hasta ahogar a las cobayas de la clase. Ryo no recuerda el por qué hacía todo eso. No sentía la necesidad imperiosa de hacer ese mal, aunque tampoco podía evitar hacerlo. Además, nadie se lo impedía. No tenía padres y su tutora legal era una persona _demasiado_ permisiva, así que en parte tuvo vía libre. No fue hasta que conoció a Miki que dejó ser menos asocial y llegó a relacionarse con otra gente. Conocer a Miki supuso para él un cambio en su vida.

—No me conoces —se limitó a decir. Akira le miró extrañado. Decidió no preguntar más y beber de un trago la jarra. A Ryo le llegó de repente un mensaje de Miki:

« _¡Holi! ¿Qué estás haciendo?~»_

Ryo decidió responderle con sinceridad, por lo menos en esto:

« _Akira Fudo me ha llevado a un bar a preguntarme cosas sobre mi vida.»_

A los segundos, el móvil de Akira sonó y decidió responder. Miki le comenzó a regañar, acusando a Akira de extorsionar a su novio. Akira trató de disculparse a su manera, pero Miki le colgó antes no sin antes amenazarle. Tras la llamada, miró a Ryo con un mohín y guardó su móvil en la chaqueta.

—Dile a tu novia que deje de ser tan histérica. ¡Solo quería conocerte!

—No creo que fuera la mejor manera, Fudo. —Ryo bebió otro sorbo de la cerveza, con gesto inquisidor. Le pareció muy divertido ver a Akira siendo regañado, además de enternecedor.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Camarero! —Akira pidió cuatro jarras más—. Ahora vas a beber todas esas por "delatarme"—dijo triunfante. Ryo no pudo decir que no a eso.

Había pasado dos horas. Akira y Ryo salieron del bar con muchas jarras de más. Ryo soportaba bastante bien el alcohol a pesar de ser su primera borrachera, pero Akira estaba dando tumbos. Tuvo que ayudarle a caminar agarrándole por la cintura y sujetándolo por el hombro. Ryo en ese momento pensó en que su récord de masturbación iba a aumentar tras este encuentro, y no dejaba de sentirse culpable. Había anochecido y caminaban por la calle desierta iluminados por las farolas. De repente, unos pasos llamaron la atención de Ryo, y se dio la vuelta. Creía que era un borracho, pero se equivocaba.

Una figura amorfa surgió de la oscuridad, iluminada por la farola más cercana. Era un ser de casi tres metros, con ampollas sangrantes por todo el cuerpo y una sonrisa macabra por la que asomaban colmillos afilados. Las manos del demonio eran cuchillas amenazando con cortarles el cuello. Ryo soltó un grito. Logró esquivar el ataque del monstruo tirándose al suelo con Akira. El demonio sin embargo le atrapó al caerse, y le arrastró cerca de él. Ryo intentó zafarse sin éxito, a lo que el monstruo comenzó a rajarle las telas de la ropa para comérselo desnudo. Ryo se sentía impotente ante la fuerza y el poder que tenía ese ser, y solo podía darle puñetazos. Justo cuando la bestia estaba lamiéndole las piernas, se partió en dos. Un potente chorro de sangre dorada salió del cuerpo partido y manchó por completo a Ryo antes de tirarle al suelo.

Al incorporarse, vio que lo que le había salvado era otro demonio similar al primero. No tan parecido, ahora que se fijaba. Este demonio era igual de gigantesco, con dos alas semejantes a las de un murciélago, y cola. La cara del demonio estaba decorada con una forma similar a sus alas, sus ojos eran extrañamente conocidos. El demonio se acercó a Ryo y le tapó con sus manos. El cuerpo desnudo de Ryo estaba impregnado de sangre dorada, y se quedó inmóvil ante la presencia de su bestia salvadora. La criatura habló:

—Eres la primera persona que me ha visto así.

Era la voz de Akira.

—Soy Devilman.

Akira se agachó hasta la altura de Ryo, queriendo esperar una respuesta de él. Ryo alargó sus brazos y le agarró el rostro. Por el color azul pensaba que iba a ser una piel fría, pero resultó ser cálidamente humana. Susurró:

—Hermoso… Sigues siendo igual de hermoso.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! nawcutebubu al habla. ¡Por fin! Los fans de _Devilman_ hemos pasado de ser cuatro gatos a cinco con la adaptación de Crybaby, ¡yuju! Mis feels han vuelto de los 2010s para quedarse, así que mientras estoy haciendo un cómic me ha surgido esta otra idea que he querido plasmar en forma de fic.

Bienvenidos a mi interpretación de la obra de _Devilman._ Considerad esto como un reboot de los miles que podrían salir tras el final del manga. Me pareció interesante ver qué pasaría si las tornas cambiaran y Akira ocupara el rol de Ryo (el excéntrico rarito) y Ryo el de Akira (alguien débil que debe ser protegido), y poco a poco he estado viendo que seguirían siendo ellos~

Sobre el hecho de Ryo y Miki saliendo juntos, lo he tomado directamente de _Violence Jack_. Aparte de ser uno de los giros más sorprendentes de la franquicia _Devilman_ , llegué a pensar en que... ¡sí! ¡Es posible que Ryo y Miki pudieran ser una bonita pareja! Espero no llevarme mucho hate con esto *risas* Al final esto será muy Ryokira, os lo prometo.

¡Espero que os guste esta pequeña historia! ¡Un saludo!~


	2. Primera piedra

Akira salió del baño secándose con la toalla que Ryo le había prestado. Llevaba puesto solo el pantalón y varias gotas de la ducha se habían quedado por el abdomen. Ryo tragó en seco por observar ese detalle, y se terminó de poner el pijama. A pesar de estar borrachos, la adrenalina del momento les había devuelto a los dos a una cierta sobriedad. Y no era menos, pues habían sido atacados por un demonio. No. Más bien, _Ryo_ había sido atacado por un demonio. Estuvo a punto de ser devorado, le había hecho el traje trizas, y tuvo que volver a su casa completamente desnudo. Ryo había sentido miedo, ¿por primera vez? Intentaba recordar si alguna vez había sentido un pánico así. Ryo estaba con el ordenador y había entrado en la _deep web_ para comprar una pistola. Sabía que era un acto fortuito, pero no podía parar de darle vueltas.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás loco? —Akira se había acercado a la altura de su hombro y estaba viendo cómo Ryo compraba varios revólveres y fusiles.

—No pienso sentir esta clase de miedo nunca más —se lo dijo más para sí mismo, pero igualmente lo dijo en voz alta.

—…Psé, razón tienes —Akira se sentó en el sofá junto a él. Era una situación un tanto incómoda, pero Akira no se sentía _tan_ incómodo si era con Ryo—. Es la primera vez que has visto a un demonio, ¿no?

Ryo no dijo nada. Sin embargo, por su cara sabía que estaba asustado con el descubrimiento. Asustado y a la vez… ¿emocionado? Los ojos de Ryo, aún invadidos por el miedo, se veían entusiasmados. Akira carraspeó y habló nuevamente:

—Creo que no hace falta que lo diga, pero me gustaría que esto fuera un secreto. Sobre todo para Miki.

Ryo se dio la vuelta y le miró:

—Ella no tiene que saber nada —le respondió con la misma obviedad. Muy en sus adentros, a Ryo le gustaba pensar en que estaba compartiendo un secreto con Akira. Era lo más cercano a algo prohibido que podría tener con él—. ¿Desde cuándo tienes esos poderes?

—Hará un mes, más o menos. Estaba… teniendo un mal momento—carraspeó otra vez—, y de repente me sentí que me algo me había poseído. Fue una especie de calor extraño, a continuación un frío terrible. Entonces, vi que recuperé el control de mi cuerpo. Al día siguiente me miré en el espejo, y estaba diferente.

—Ya veo. —Ryo comenzó a buscar casos de posesiones de demonios en internet para investigar. Akira se llevó las manos a la cabeza y le cerró el ordenador de sopetón.

—No hace falta que busques nada. Con tal que no te vayas de la lengua, me importa un pimiento lo que hagas.

—No quiero irme de la lengua. Quiero ayudarte, Fudo. —Ryo se sorprendió por lo altruista que había dicho eso.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿En qué te va a beneficiar ayudarme, eh? —Akira se acercó a Ryo, retándole con la mirada. Puso la pierna en medio de las de Ryo, e inclinó la cabeza para verle más de cerca. Ryo se fijó inevitablemente en la entrepierna tan marcada. Ahora entendía por qué Akira era tan atractivo: era parte demonio, posible herencia de un íncubo, un ser de violencia y lujuria. ¿O había algo más…?

—Eres el amigo de la infancia de mi novia. Me gustaría que ella no sufra por tu culpa. —En parte era mentira, en parte verdad. Sentía la necesidad de ayudar sin recibir nada a cambio, y no entendía el por qué. Akira le miró con duda, y se apartó de Ryo con un chasquido.

—Ahora entiendo por qué le gustas tanto a Miki... —Akira se echó el pelo para atrás, rascándose la nuca. Ryo querría haber resoplado ante esa imagen que Akira le estaba dando, pero sabía que eso le iba a delatar. Akira se tumbó en el sofá, con los brazos apoyados en la cabeza, y cerró los ojos.

—No te importará que me quede en tu casa, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, te he salvado la vida.

—Quédate siempre que quieras —le respondió Ryo al levantarse del sofá—. Vivo solo.

—¿Tan joven y vives solo? Wow, qué envidia. —Akira se incorporó un poco y miró a la habitación. Era muy moderna y seguramente igual de cara.

—Ya te dije que no tengo padres. En fin, buenas noches. —Ryo decidió irse a su cuarto. Se estaba poniendo nervioso con la presencia de Akira, y el alcohol aún no se había ido de su cuerpo.

—¡Eh, rubio! —Ryo paró en seco. Otra vez ese _rubio_ —. ¿Por qué me dijiste antes que seguía igual de hermoso? —Akira se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá. La mirada que le dirigía estaba matando a Ryo. Esos ojos intensos, sus pestañas. Ryo tragó saliva, conteniéndose.

—...Estaba ebrio.

—Ya, pero los borrachos dicen la verdad—dijo Akira mientras se incorporaba. Ryo se estaba mareando por ver que Akira estaba acortando la distancia—. ¿Decías la verdad?

La imagen de Akira como Devilman se colaba de a poco en ese contacto visual. Recordaba cuando Akira le agarró para protegerlo, cuando le había tapado con las manos. Esas alas de murciélago, junto a la respiración que sonaba más bien a bramidos.

—...Sí—respondió cerrando los ojos. Akira soltó una carcajada, mientras que a Ryo se le estaba cayendo la cara de vergüenza.

—¿Pero no viste en lo que me había convertido? Era un monstruo. _Soy_ un puto monstruo.—Ryo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un Akira lleno de sentimientos encontrados, y que se abraza a sí mismo con fuerza—. Siempre he sido feo y débil. Un llorica de manual. Y entonces me pasó esto y... me he convertido en una bestia. ¿Por qué ves me ves hermoso? ¿Sobre todo tú?

Ryo ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido. Akira agitó los brazos de arriba a abajo, señalándole. Un leve rubor se entreveía en las mejillas de Akira, y finalizó diciendo:

—Mírate... Si eres la cosa más... perfecta que he visto nunca.

No pudo aguantar más. Como si le fuera la vida en ello Ryo se abalanzó sobre Akira y le besó con fuerza, agarrándole la cara. Le faltaba la respiración y sintió los duros labios de Akira en los suyos. Al segundo de darle el beso, Ryo se estaba temiendo la reacción de Akira, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que le estaba correspondiendo. Había besado anteriormente a Miki, pero sentía que esto era diferente. Akira aprovechó para tirarle al sofá y luego subirse encima de Ryo. Le encerró con las piernas sin escapatoria, y empezó a meter la mano debajo de la camisa. De repente ambos sintieron un pinchazo en el corazón y se separaron casi al mismo tiempo.

—Miki… —susurraron. Ryo se incorporó de inmediato en el sofá avergonzado y masajeándose las sienes con fuerza. Se fijó en que Akira estaba llorando, quizá de culpabilidad.

—No podemos hacer esto… —dijo Akira.

—Ha sido mi culpa—respondió Ryo.

—¡No! Ha sido mía.

—Pero es como si te conociese…

—…de antes. —Akira terminó la frase. Era una sensación extraña, una agradable familiaridad. Algo inexplicable que habían sentido los dos en ese momento.

El silencio reinó un tiempo en la habitación, hasta que Ryo suspiró con fuerza y haciendo amago de levantarse dejó a Akira llorando en el sofá. A la mañana siguiente, Ryo vio que Akira se había marchado. Revisó en su móvil, y tenía mensajes de Miki. Los contestó a todos y se fue a vestir para el instituto.

* * *

—¡Abre la boca, Ryo!—Miki le estaba ofreciendo parte del almuerzo que había preparado para los dos. Estaban sentados en el jardín en el recreo junto a un gran árbol que hacía buena sombra. Ryo abrió la boca y probó la comida. Después sonrió en agradecimiento. —Entonces, ¿cómo se portó Akira contigo anoche?

—Como un pendenciero—mintió Ryo.

—Ya… Últimamente está muy violento. Me pregunto si es porque se ha metido en peleas de bandas en la calle. —Ryo supo que era más fácil de explicar el comportamiento de Akira por su cambio como Devilman. Esa seguridad que le había proporcionado su nuevo cuerpo le hacía parecer un matón a los ojos de alguien normal—. Espero que no te haya molestado.

—No, para nada. —Miki se acurrucó en el hombro de Ryo con delicadeza. Ryo se sentía seguro junto a ella, al igual que le pasaba con Akira.

—Me gustas mucho, Ryo—se sinceró, y Ryo sintió nuevamente un pinchazo—. Quiero estar contigo.

Miki le agarró la mano, y él lo hizo en un impulso. Su mente le estaba haciendo la jugarreta de recordar los besos con Akira de anoche. Con Miki sentía diversas emociones, más suaves y satisfactorias. Con Akira, a pesar de haberle conocido hace tres días, sentía un cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas aunque conocidas, pero sobre todo se sentía completo. No podía de dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que estaba haciendo. Por no ser sincero con ella, por decirle cómo ese amigo de la infancia suyo le había dado un giro de 180 grados a su vida. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza de tanto pensarlo.

* * *

Ryo no supo de Akira en una semana. Quiso llegar a pensar que todo fue un sueño, aunque esa idea no le duró mucho. Akira se presentó en su casa un sábado. Nada más abrir la puerta, entró con paso firme haciendo ruido con sus pesadas botas de cuero.

—Me dijiste que podía quedarme siempre que quisiera, ¿recuerdas?—Ryo no pudo decir nada ante esa respuesta. Tampoco no es que le desagradase la idea—. Vas a tener que ayudarme, Ryo.

—¿Con qué?

—Con demonios, _duh_ —Akira le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza para ver si Ryo lo recordaba. Ryo sacó de su cinturón una de las pistolas que había comprado tras el ataque, y eso hizo entender a Akira que contaba con su ayuda. —Resulta que este demonio que he " _poseído_ " tiene una novia llamada Sirene que está enfadada conmigo por robar a su chico.

—Esa historia me suena… —Ryo había logrado recordarle el momento incómodo de la semana pasada y que Akira se sonrojara, dos pájaros de un tiro. Sonrió satisfecho—: Lo siento, no pude resistirlo.

—Eres cruel…

—Lo sé. —Ryo se sentó en el sofá con el ordenador y quiso empezar a trazar un plan.

Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo. Del suelo salió un demonio acuático que con mucha rapidez atrapó a Ryo en una burbuja de agua. Akira se transformó en Devilman e intentó sacar a Ryo, pero el demonio atacó a Akira y evitó que se lo llevara. Ryo entretanto se estaba ahogando, y no podía hacer nada, de nuevo. _Otra vez_ , se dijo. Su vista se nubló.

Para sorpresa de Ryo, se despertó a los minutos. Vio cómo Akira estaba de espaldas y de pie. Seguía como Devilman, y estaba quitándose sangre de demonio de las manos. La ropa le pesaba mucho y no podía moverse, aunque logró toser el agua de sus pulmones. Akira, viendo que Ryo estaba recuperando la consciencia, le rodeó por la espalda y le ayudó a toser.

—No estoy ayudando mucho, más bien todo lo contrario...—dijo Ryo con culpa. No entendía por qué era tan lento reaccionando a todo lo de su alrededor.

—Ey, Ryo —Akira le abrazó firmemente—, es mi culpa por implicarte en esto. Mucho estás haciendo quedándote a mi lado.

Ryo acomodó su cabeza en el pecho. Se sentía tan completo estando con Akira... Akira se atrevió a darle un beso tierno que pilló por sorpresa a Ryo.

—Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo… Sé que está mal...—Las lágrimas de Akira le mojaron la cara. Quería disculparse por todo lo que estaban haciendo a escondidas de Miki. No sólo esos besos, sino ese mundo secreto en el que ellos estaban entrando.

Ryo no pudo contestarle porque otro nuevo estruendo les azotó. Desde el techo una gigantesca garra de metal atacó a Akira, perforando su abdomen y sus brazos, y se lo llevó hacia el cielo. Ryo había logrado separarse, y salió de su casa lo más rápido que podía, cogiendo un fusil de asalto antes. Avistó en la oscuridad de la noche a un demonio alado con forma de mujer que estaba lanzando a Akira por los aires. Esa debía ser de la que hablaba Akira, y la que seguro que planeó esa emboscada. Ryo se subió en la moto de Akira y comenzó a seguir a la bestia hasta las afueras. Decidió subir por una ladera para pillar al monstruo por delante y dispararle en el pecho. Ahí estaba. Sirene, que así se llamaba esa criatura, tenía aún a Akira en sus garras, quien sangraba abundantemente. Ryo cargó el arma, y le propinó tres balazos en el pecho y el costado. Eso hizo que Sirene soltase a Akira, pudiendo éste así convertirse en Devilman y arrancarle la garra. Sin embargo, Ryo fue atacado por Sirene, y el fuerte golpe en la cabeza le hizo perder la consciencia por un rato.

Cuando se despertó, bajó por la ladera para buscar a Akira, y se encontró con un panorama aterrador: un claro del bosque con miles de demonios degollados y desollados, a Akira borboteando sangre en el suelo sin un brazo, y una terrorífica estatua cerca de él. Ryo corrió a socorrer, sacando de la moto un botiquín que Akira tenía preparado. Observó que el brazo de Akira se adhirió a su cuerpo nada más coserle, como si se tratara de plastilina. Tras vendarle, le tapó con su camisa para hacerle recuperar la temperatura corporal, y esperó.

El sol asomó por el horizonte, alcanzó su cenit, y Ryo seguía abrazado a Akira dándole calor. De vez en cuando miraba los cuerpos de los demonios, sobre todo el de la estatua que se encontraba más cerca. Era una criatura como un centauro, pero mucho más horrenda. Sabía que la figura de arriba era Sirene, pero el cuerpo y las patas de abajo no podía identificarlas. Sirene miraba desde arriba con un semblante triunfante, como si estuviera esperando a dar el golpe final. Ryo creyó pensar que ya lo había hecho. Miró a Akira y le acarició la cara, apartando unos cuantos pelos de su frente. No quería reconocer que quizá había muerto, que quizá no había podido ayudarle lo suficiente, no quería pensar en que una persona que se había convertido para él en algo tan importante como respirar se había ido de su lado. Durante el día soltó muchas lágrimas, las primeras que recordaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Al atardecer, los ojos de Akira se abrieron con dificultad. Lo primero que vieron fue a Ryo tumbado a su lado.

—Akira… ¡Akira! —Ryo le abrazó con más fuerza en su regazo.

—Ryo… ¿Estoy vivo? —La voz de Akira sonaba ronca. Ryo le dio de beber un poco de agua fresca de una cantimplora, y recuperó su voz.

—Creía que estabas muerto… Has estado así todo el día—le dijo Ryo, abrazándole con fuerza. Refugió su cabeza en el hombro de Akira, casi a punto de llorar.

—Lo siento… —Akira fue incorporado por Ryo, y se dio cuenta de la presencia de la estatua de los dos demonios—. Sirene y Kaim…

—¿Son los nombres de esos dos demonios?

—Sí. Se fusionaron para intentar matarme— Ryo hizo el acto de reflejo de rodearle por la cadera para protegerle tras escuchar eso.

Akira y Ryo presenciaron cómo los rayos de sol atravesaban los restos de la estatua antes de desaparecer hasta el día siguiente.

—Oye, ¿crees que los demonios sienten amor, Ryo?—le preguntó Akira, quien seguía fascinado por la fusión de esos monstruos. Akira veía en esa figura una demostración de amor. Ver cómo dos demonios, seres movidos por pura violencia e instinto, se fusionaran para intentar derrotarle... Él creía pensar que incluso seres como ellos podrían tener redención.

—No—respondió tajante. Para Ryo era todo lo contrario. Consideraba imposible que dos seres tan horribles como esos pudieran sentir amor. Unos seres que casi le arrebataron a Akira.

Ryo llevó a Akira a la moto y le sentó lentamente. Repentinamente colocó su frente con la de Akira, con la más sutil inocencia, y susurró:

—… Te quiero.

—¿Eh? —respondió Akira.

—Quiero ayudarte, protegerte, y llevar tu carga. Te quiero, Akira. —Ryo acercó sus labios y le dio un beso. El primer beso que no estaba arrepentido de darle.

* * *

Escribir este capi me hizo mucha pupita porque me di _feels_ a mí misma. ¡Pero fue por una buena causa! Me ha gustado explorar lo que le ronda por la cabecita a Ryo~ ¡Gracias por leer y espero que os guste!


End file.
